


Cómo torturar a tu enemigo

by slian



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Kurapika - Freeform, Los tags pueden cambiar, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, breve mencion de sangre, chrollo, enemigos, enemigos teniendo sexo, girly boy, sí estoy bien en casa gracias por preguntar, violencia física (breve)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slian/pseuds/slian
Summary: Kurapika ya había atrapado a Chrollo, tenía todo listo para continuar con su venganza, por otro lado Chrollo, a quién no le importaba nada, estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de maltrato que le esperase, pero, no se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera algo tan placentero.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cómo torturar a tu enemigo

Era noche cualquiera, estaba lloviendo, dentro de un auto oscuro se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una chica. El hombre llevaba ropa negra y estaba amarrado con unas cadenas, pero, se veía bastante calmado a pesar de su situación. Mientras que la chica, más bien el chico, llevaba ropa de recepcionista y era quien llevaba las cadenas que apretaban el cuerpo del hombre.

El hombre al lado del chico, llamémosle Chrollo Lucilfer, no paraba de ver al chico, llamémosle Kurapika.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dijo Kurapika, sin voltear a ver a Chrollo.

—Nunca pensé que el usuario de la cadena fuera una chica.

—¿Acaso dije que lo era? —dijo Kurapika, para después limpiarse el brillo labial y bajarse los pantalones—. Fuiste engañado por mi apariencia.

Chrollo estaba sorprendido de que el usuario de la cadena fuera tan desvergonzado como para enseñar sus parte íntimas a su enemigo, pero, no le tomó mucha importancia y llevó su mirada al asiento delantero.

Escuchó un sonido, y pensó que tal vez Kurapika se estaba vistiendo apropiadamente, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando escuchó unos gemidos.

Volvió a mirar a Kurapika y se sorprendió al ver que tenía su trasero apuntando hacia él y con tres dedos dentro de su orificio.

Los gemidos de Kurapika resonaron por todos lados, Chrollo se sintió incómodo al presenciar esto, nunca en su vida se había sentido entre asqueado y excitado, sí, de un momento a otro ya tenía una erección, quería irse, pero no podía gracias a las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, así que se resignó a esperar que Kurapika terminara con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Habían pasado 10 minutos, Chrollo se sintió acalorado y le estaba molestando bastante la parte baja de su pantalón.

Cuando los gemidos cesaron, Chrollo se alegró. Pero luego sintió que una mano le masajeaba su parte baja. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Chrollo, irritado, sin mirar a Kurapika, quien recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Chrollo mientras lo masajeaba—. ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero compartir mi placer contigo.

Después de decir esto, Kurapika se arrodilló frente a Chrollo, comenzó a besar su pene sobre su pantalón. 

A pesar de que Chrollo estaba asqueado por la acción de Kurapika, le estaba gustando tanto que tuvo que reprimir sus gemidos.

Kurapika bajó el cierre y sacó el pene de Chrollo para llevarlo a su boca. 

Kurapika comenzó a estimular él pene de su enemigo, el cual ya estaba bastante duro, Kurapika lo insertó hasta su garganta y sintió como el líquido preseminal le quemaba la garganta. —Es asqueroso, —dijo Kurapika, después de sacarlo de su boca—, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto si no te gusta? —le preguntó Chrollo, Kurapika le dio un golpe en el rostro como respuesta, lo cual hizo lo hizo despeinarse.

Kurapika se sentó sobre el regazo de Chrollo y le desabrochó la camisa, le tocó el pecho mientras restregaba su trasero contra la parte íntima de su enemigo. 

—¿Puedes parar?

Kurapika hizo caso omiso a Chrollo y le mordió las clavículas. Luego, agarró la parte íntima de Chrollo y la insertó en su ano. 

Ya cuando estaba todo en su interior, se sujetó de Chrollo empezó a subir y bajar sobre este.

Kurapika estaba tan envuelto en lo que hacía, que, sin darse cuenta, dejó de tener los ojos rojos, haciendo que su habilidad Nen perdiera efecto, Chrollo, quien pensó que debía usar esta oportunidad para escapar, se quitó a Kurapika de encima, lanzándolo fuertemente al asiento de al lado.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?! —gritó Kurapika, agarrando su cabeza, la cual sangraba por el golpe, y se quejaba, a este punto, ya no sabía si era por la excitación o por el dolor.

Chrollo no respondió, solo se quitó las cadenas y la camisa que llevaba.

En un principio, tenía la intención de salir del auto, pero, hizo todo lo contrario, agarró los brazos de Kurapika e hizo que mirara hacia la ventana del auto, dándole la espalda.

Chrollo aprovechó la vista que le estaba brindando la posición en la que estaban y agarró las nalgas de Kurapika, las apretó y las mordió dejando marcas en estas. 

Kurapika no se quejó, eso era lo que estaba buscando, por tanto, dejó que su enemigo hiciera lo que quisiera.

Después que Chrollo terminó de jugar con el trasero de Kurapika, agarró su pene y colocó la punta, rozando su ano. —Que rico, —dijo Kurapika, o bueno, eso entendió Chrollo en medio de su excitación.

Metió toda en Kurapika, sus estocadas eran más fuertes que las anteriores.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los gemidos y jadeos de parte de ambos, el choque de piel contra piel haciendo “pa” y Kurapika diciendo “si" con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa placentera. Chrollo al ver esto, lo agarró de su cabello castaño y largo y le susurró en su oído; —No sabía que el bastardo de la cadena supiera tales trucos, —Kurapika solo lo miró y le dio una sonrisa como respuesta, acercando su trasero aún más a Chrollo.

Kurapika estimuló su propio pene, pues ya casi llegaba al orgasmo, y supo que Chrollo ya la había alcanzado al sentir algo pegajoso en su interior. 

Después de esto, Chrollo bajó el ritmo y se quedó un rato observando el trasero de Kurapika, y vio como salía su semen con su parte íntima todavía dentro.

Kurapika llegó al orgarmo y, luego de esto, se recostó de forma horizontal en el asiento del auto jadeando muy agitadamente, haciendo que el miembro de Chrollo saliera de él.

Kurapika le dio una última mirada y le dijo, —Te odio.


End file.
